A USB (universal serial bus) memory device is formed by a USB controller and an NAND-type flash memory (hereinafter, referred to as NAND memory), and USB2.0 realizes a date rate of 480 Mbps (high speed), and USB3.0 realizes a data rate of 5 Gbps (super speed).